De Zwartste
by Wickedwitch90
Summary: Het leven van Bellatrix Lestrange in gedichtvorm.  Bevat spoilers voor HP7.


**De Zwartste**

-------

Een talentvolle en aantrekkelijke heks is was Bellatrix was

Toch was al snel wreedheid het enige wat men in haar ogen las

Ze koos op jonge leeftijd vrijwillig voor de Zwarte Kunsten

Ze verleende de Heer van het Duister met plezier haar gunsten

---

Er werd gefluisterd dat ze verliefd geworden was op hem

Ze ontkende dit niet echt; volgde blindelings zijn stem

Maar de Heer der Duisternis kent geen liefde, alleen haat en nijd

Daarna werd niemand meer met haar oorspronkelijke zelf verblijd

---

Deze hindernis vormde allerminst een barrière

Voor haar steeds verdorvener wordende carrière

Ze was een van zijn meest trouwe volgelingen

Ondanks de moeilijkheden die zij allen ondergingen

---

Ze werd een Dooddoener, de enige vrouwelijke nog wel

Hoewel nog op aarde, was ze al half in hel

Haar wereld bestond uit angst en terreur

Op zwart na kende ze geen kleur

---

Omdat de oude volbloed-traditie moest worden voortgezet

Gaf ze, hoewel tegen, jegens haar uithuwelijking geen verzet

Hoewel ze vanaf toen een Lestrange was, bleef ze Zwart

Ze voelde niets op haar bruiloft, geen greintje smart

---

Als de rechterhand van Voldemort ging het haar voor de wind

Hij was haar na al die tijd nog steeds goed gezind

Haar enige genoegdoening vond ze in doden en martelen

Ze voelde zich alleen leven als ze haar slachtoffers zag spartelen

---

Na enkele jaren werd haar meester verslagen

Nog steeds weigerde ze zichzelf af te vragen

Hoe dit alles toch zomaar had kunnen gebeuren

Ze werd opgesloten, en onderging haar lot zonder zeuren

---

Na veertien jaar was niet alleen haar schoonheid verwoest

Ook had de waanzin zich onomkeerbaar in haar vastgeroest

Tijdens die vreselijke jaren in Azkaban bleef ze trouw aan Voldemort

Toen hij haar liet ontsnappen, was ze door- en door gestoord

---

In de wederopstanding van het duister had ze een grote rol

Ze had er met groot enthousiasme de handen aan vol

De aanbidding voor haar meester was nog verder toegenomen

Maar ook beantwoording van die gevoelens werd haar ontnomen

---

Want hoe ouder hij werd, hoe minder hij kon voelen

Zijn vertrouwen in Bellatrix bleef bekoelen

Voor hem deed ze immer haar uiterste best

Maar zijn dorst naar meer macht werd nooit gelest

---

Zelfs haar eigen familie was niet langer veilig voor haar

Ze doodde haar achterneef en nichtje met schaterlach en handgebaar

Ook kinderen waren alles behalve veilig in haar omgeving

Haar gezelschap was voor velen hun akeligste beleving

---

Toch was dit alles voor Bellatrix niet genoeg

Ze deed alles voor haar heer, wat hij ook vroeg

Maar toen hij meer en meer volgelingen kreeg

Was zij niet meer degene die boven de rest uitsteeg

---

Haar missie in het Ministerie van Toverkunsten faalde

En zij was niet de enige die daar diep van baalde

Voldemort was buiten zichzelf en folterde haar

Ze stond het toe, zonder geklaag of ge-maar

---

Ze hield zichzelf voor dat ze deze behandeling had verdiend

En voelde zich door haar duistere meester goed bediend

Niks bracht haar vertrouwen in hem aan het wankelen

Haar liefde voor hem alleen deed haar nog sprankelen

---

Ze wilde haar fouten uit het verleden herstellen

Vastbesloten hem alleen nog goeds te hoeven vertellen

Besloot ze de door hem zo gehate Harry Potter te vangen

Dit was immers het enige wat hij van haar scheen te verlangen

---

Hoewel ze hem er bijna bij had weten te lappen

Wisten Potter en zijn vrienden te ontsnappen

Ze wierp nog een mes naar Harry en zijn maten

Op de dood van de huis-elf na mocht dat niet baten

---

Alweer moest ze daarom haar meesters pijnigingen ondergaan

Nog steeds was het met haar verering voor hem niet gedaan

Ze kon zichzelf er na dat alles niet toe aanzetten

Haar zelf voor meer kwaad, teleurstellingen en pijn te beletten

---

In het gevecht om Zweinstein probeerde ze wederom te scoren

Hier ging na een paar uur bloed verspillen haar leven verloren

Ze werd gedood door mevrouw Wezel in een emotioneel duel

Na al die eindeloze en wanhopige jaren restte haar nog één tel

---

In die laatste seconde was haar de wetenschap bekropen

Dat alles, met een beetje liefde, heel anders zou zijn gelopen

Als ze besloten had aan de kant van het goede te strijden

Had ze een leven vol pijn, angst en onzekerheid kunnen vermijden

-------

* * *

Laat me weten wat je er van vindt, reacties worden erg gewaardeerd! 


End file.
